Evolve or Die
by Yaoi's Lover
Summary: Yaoi. ItaNaru. Seme/Uke. OOCness. Is the devil as evil and cruel as everyone makes him out to be? Is the devil even male? Are there chances of redemption? If so, who helps the damned see the light? Will they evolve or die?


~*Disclaimer*~

I do not own Naruto. If I did . . . . *Drools*

Pairings:

Itachi x Naruto

Past Sasuke x Naruto

Other minor pairings

Warning: Very slight Naruto & Tsunade OOC.

Summary:

Is the devil as evil and cruel as everyone makes him out to be? Is the devil even male? Are there chances of redemption? If so, who helps the damned see the light? Will they evolve or die?

~*Evolve or Die: Prologue*~

Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow as she continued her long trek up the continuous stairs. The woman had her honey blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun rather than her usual pig tails. The bun was held up by Chinese take-out chop sticks, with strands of hair sticking out wildly. She was wearing a mini skirt cut roughly out of silk. Her rather large bust was held up by what looked to be detached bird talons. The talons looked like they were held in place because they were grasping her breasts gently. Her figure was perfectly shaped into an hourglass. On her feet were vines that wrapped around her big toe, then criss - crossed up her ankles and calves all the way up to her knees. Her eyes were fierce as the lavender diamond mark on her forehead shined a deep purple. Even past all the anger she was currently feeling, she knew she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"I shouldn't be doing this shit anyway! I'm the fucking devil for fucks sake! I don't run my own damned errands! I'm going to kill that Kakashi when I get my hands on him!"

Tsunade continued grumbling to herself until finally found the door she was looking for. She raised her hand to knock on the door but hesitated. Lowering her hand from the door, she put the folded up papers she was caring in between her lips as she hiked her skirt up even higher and pushed her boobs up higher. Nothing was left to the imagination. This time instead of knocking, she just walked right into the room.

The room was bare, only a twin sized bed occupying a wall to the right. The walls were painted a bright pale blue color. Placed on the back wall, was a rather large window with a very wide ledge. Sitting on that ledge was a lithe figure wrapped entirely in bandages. Some of them came unwrapped and hung limply from the form. Strands of sunny blonde hair that stuck out from underneath bandages glowed in the artificial sunlight. The figure was sitting sideways on the ledge. One of its legs was bent at the knee wresting on the ledge with a bandaged arm draped over it and the other arm trapped between the torso and leg. While the other leg hung limply inside the room, the bug toe hovering over the dark brown hard wood floor. The figure showed no interest in the person who walked into its domain. It kept its gaze looking out the window at the artificial sunlight.

She walked into the room with a light sway to her lips. Her voice rang out seductively.

"Naruto, I have another assignment for you."

Naruto still did not acknowledge the beautiful woman's presents.

Tsunade quickly closed the distance between her and the male sitting in the window. She grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and the leg he had wresting on the ledge and forced him the face her. Her gaze was met by a red eye with a slit for a pupil peeking through bandages. Tsunade caressed his cheek gently, and then ran her fingers over bandage covered lips. Her fingers ripped the bandages away from the boy's mouth. All the while their gazes still met. Caressing his cheek again, she leaned in and connected their lips. The kiss only lasted a moment before Naruto pulled away as he reached for the papers in the busty woman's hand, but only grasped air as Tsunade hid the papers behind her back.

Naruto looked Tsunade in the eye for several seconds before he reached forward and wrapped an arm her waist. He pulled her between his legs and sealed their lips once again. Naruto wrapped both arms around the young woman's waist and pressed her against his chest. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and felt her roll her lips against his. He responded by thrusting his tongue into her eager mouth.

Tsunade's eye widened then slid back closed. She felt a tide wave of heat wash over her. It felt like her entire being was vibrating in all the right places. The tongue intruding inside of her mouth lapped at her own before it was sucked into the other's waiting cavern.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she pressed her body closer to his. She felt a hand leave her waist and travel down her lower back then rest on her ass, giving it a hard squeeze. The hand wondered to the cleft of her ass and traveled down slowly until two fingers prodded the lips to her vagina. Tsunade could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at the hands of her most recent desire.

Tsunade felt Naruto's other hand travel up her side. The hand rested one of her breasts and gave it a light squeeze just as she felt a finger from the other hand enter her. Tsunade moaned into Naruto's mouth as she spread her legs to give the boy a hint to shove the finger in deeper. Naruto got the hint, and plunged his finger directly into her g-spot. Tsunade threw her head back and let out an animalistic moan.

So wrapped up in her own pleasure, Tsunade did not notice when Naruto's hand left her breast and traveled up her arm and gently took the paper out of the oblivious blonde's hand.

Tsunade eyes shot open as she heard multiple ripping sounds. Then the feeling of the finger and tongue inside her and the chest pushed against her chest vanished. She covered her face as a large gust of wind blew and made her bun come undone. Tsunade whimpered because she missed the feeling of the other against. She ran both of her hands through her hair then paused. She snatched her hands out of her hair and stared at them horrified.

"Dammit, Naruto!"

'_That little bastard took the assignment papers._' Tsunade thought with a whine. _'Now what excuse am I suppose to use next time I go looking for him?'_

Tsunade stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she made her way out of the room dejectedly.

Naruto's mind was blank as he soared through the underworld, the folded papers clutched tightly in hand. The underworld was a dark and gloomy place. There was no sky or ground and definitely no fresh air. The underworld looked like the inside of a volcano. Molten lava rivers flowed freely through, around, and over any rocks in their paths. Stalagmites and stalactites stuck out dangerously from the ceiling and the floor of the underworld. It was the same no matter how deep into the underworld you went. There was no warmth here, no life. Nothing changed; it was the same every second of the day. You couldn't even tell the time of day. That's what Naruto missed about the world of the living.

That was why he had Tsunade put that charm on his window. He was able to see the sun rise and set as if he was among the living. The seasons changed as well. He could watch the snow fall. He could watch the red, brown, and orange leaves blow in the wind. He could watch the flowers bloom. He would watch the dark green leaves slowly come back to the trees.

This is how Naruto spent his time in the underworld. In his room, staring out the window at a false world, only to be disappointed once he when forced to leave his room.

The only time he was ever to leave this wretched place was if he had an assignment, which was in his hands right now. He landed on a lone flat rock in the middle of a lava pool. He retracted his wings as he sat down crossed legged.

Naruto unfolded the papers wondering what secrets it held.

**Name: **Itachi Uchiha

**DOB:**

June 9, 1987

**Family: **

Mother: Mikoto Uchiha – Deceased (Died in car crash)

Father: Fugaku Uchiha – Deceased (Died in car crash)

Brother (Younger) – Sasuke Uchiha (19 yrs)

**Occupation: **

CEO of Uchiha Corp.

**Reasons for Damnation: **

Heartless Bastard

'_Yeah Tsunade, that's a pretty detailed description of the guy.' _Naruto mentally sighed. _'Either way, it's a chance to get out of this hell hole.'_

Naruto spread his wings once again and took off toward the ceiling of the underworld. He picked up speed as a portal began to open. As soon as Naruto was through the portal, it closed up tight behind him.


End file.
